Forum:Project Audiobook
Hey everybody! I've noticed TS has been doing a lot of "advertising" for the wiki via his Youtube Channel, making memes into Club Penguin Fanon themed videos. I've also noticed that there's a lot of unfinished stories around the database with great introductions. So, I put two and two together and came up with Project Audiobook! Everybody knows that most don't bother reading things for school projects, instead borrow out the movie. So, why not turn our stories into audiobooks? We record voices or do a dramatic reading of a selected extract, add sound effects and backing music, then put a slideshow of related pictures on. Instant audiobook! Afterwards we post them on the official CPFW youtube channel. By the way, do we even have one? Perhaps we could commission artists like Zone, Speed, Austin, Gabe Newell and others to make an animated series, even. It would certainly raise popularity of this wiki. Please post your thoughts below, and if you'd like to participate put your name in the "Sign Up" section along with a description of what you'd be able to do. Illustrate, voice actor, scriptwriter, narrator, etc. Have a great day! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 05:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I'm amazed at the response I'm getting from everyone. Thanks everybody for your thoughts, and yeah, with my current school schedule I think I'll have to lay off animation and stick to audiobooks. The only time I'll get to work on them is Saturday and Sunday afternoons, I'm afraid. I will post auditions soon, where you'll have to upload a recording of you reading a certain text that I'll specify (you get choices), doing different voices and making it sound good. Then, I'll pick those who will do the voices, those who will work with me on post production, and those who will do the images. We can change if you'd like, or whatever suits us best. Then, we'll need a community channel for our wiki. We share the password via pm on the forum. ZapWire, if we're going to use Skype we'll have to have a decent recording software. Garageband perhaps? Whoever's available can put the stuff together. Please post MORE thoughts on that under the divider I've put in the "Thoughts" section. Thanks and have a great evening! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts *Great idea Kwik! If I can help, I would like to offer my services as a reader (I record the talking and stuff). But with music and stuff, I think maybe just the occasional sound or two but not whole songs. Songs would only be suitable like say if the character actually started singing a song in the song. --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 05:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Well, I guess that's true, but all good audiobooks have backing tracks. Sad tracks for sad scenes, upbeat music for action scenes. Thanks for reminding me though.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 07:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *Quite a good idea. We should only have select stories to be transmitted into audio, as I think we should promote reading among children. Whatever the case, it is quite a good idea, and if possible, I could help upload them. I still don't know the password yet, sad to say. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 06:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Just extracts. They would end on a cliffhanger, then it would say to read the next part see this link. Couldn't you create a new channel then share the password via email or pm on the forum?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 07:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Lovely idea - I don't know if I could lend my voice... it is very British and could be annoying, heh heh... but anyway, for songs there are instrumentals (aka backing track, which is the music with none of the lyrics in it, unless you get the instrumental with the hook, which is a backing track but has the chorus in it still) - we can find some instrumentals off YouTube. I know some songs that have great instrumentals. If I can't lend my voice, could I be part of getting the music? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 08:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** I was thinking instrumentals, actually, stuff we can actually use like remixes and others. All Halo music can be used in productions under their "Fair use" policy, so I guess we've got one option. Ninjinian, your voice may be needed regardless. Apparently british people are all the rage these days. You can absolutely help with the music. Thanks for the support!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 11:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Awesome! Me and my bro can do that! He has a HQ microphone and a clear accent. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 10:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks Metal! Voice actors are few and far between, and if your bro has a clear accent he'll be easier to understand.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 11:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * My voice isn't that good, but I'd be happy to lend pictures. Can't string em together though. Don't have Windows Movie Maker. But I can give the pictures to TS who can string them together. I could do Animation...maybe.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 11:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** TS could do that, or I could do it in iMovie. Pictures are much appreciated, and animation more so.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 11:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *About these: **Audiobooks: good idea. Since we're uploading this to YouTube, why not include it in the article? Also, what will be contained in the video part? Also, be sure to also save in OGG as well. We could also upload it to the wiki directly instead. Also, what programs will we use: Skype (or something similar) or Audacity and splice the clips together? **Animation: This is time-consuming, difficult blah blah blah. ***--[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 12:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *I could whip up a few remixes if need be. The animation department (if you're talking about Flash) is too time consuming unless you rush it though. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! I probably don't have any of the software or anything to help with this project so I guess I just see the final project. Sorry, no help from me! --Screwball86 13:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Nice idea. However, a word of caution -- never underestimate the amount of time and effort it will take to complete even one audiobook. I would stay away from animating it, unless we do a simple, crappy, image-based style with few movements, like PowerPoint. I COULD help with that in Flash, though the drawings might turn out less than decent. As for audio, I'm not really into voice acting, though I could pull some background music. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) 'View this template' 19:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Nice idea. I would like to read, though. In fact, I read Harry Potter in Kindergarten! I'll read a few stories and upload 'em to youtube. KingH10 ;^) Talk to me, I hardly get any messages! My Blogs! Play KingH10's Favourite Online Game! 22:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *An animated series is going a bit far, but i agree with the rest. I might try to help with drawing, though if my work looks like MS Paint junk, I'm sorry. (And yes, I ''do use Paint. It's FREEEEEE) --WikiBlueDude (Mechanical soup? No! I HATE mechanical soup!) Click for my blog! 03:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds like a cool idea! And wow, KingH! Harry Potter in Kindergarten? Didn't you get scared? Ponyo Fan 14:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :*.......LOL --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 14:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *This was an idea in the CPW but it didn't work with only one article being "audibooked", and it was incredibly boring (I'd rather read the whole thing). However, seeing as this wiki is heavily based on stories, I think it would work. If small passages are read out dramatically as said, it would be very effective. Just don't overdo it. Here's where a small template to the side of a section with a picture of a speaker would do: click on it and it reads it. --Tigernose Talk 15:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) **Good idea. I think ZK's music player template would do for that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) 'View this template' 15:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) * Hey guys, great idea, but currently people affiliated to Wikis around the Internet (e.g. Chuggaconroy) are being targeted. As your unofficial universal ambassador, I've been speaking with other wikia guys. Now would be a bad time to make a new account because accounts are being targeted by hackers. Now, using the community channel, you could communicate with other people on YouTube. Which is good. We could contact people making fan videos on Youtube and affiliate ourselves with them. It would be great. Being our affiliates, they can take any story of ours, and change it into a video, and along with our audiobooks, we could make it like a picture audiobook thingy. The higher the subscribers the affiliate has, the more traffic we get. Great idea, but bad time. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Talk 2 Meh.']] 04:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ** We don't HAVE to use it for advertisement -- we can use it as a supplement for our story articles. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) View this template 16:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Great Idea! EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 23:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sign up! *Happy Too *Alex001 *Dan Beronews *EternalMagma *Sk8itbot *Austin8310 (I can tie pictures with voice clips into iMovie, and create pictures that fit with the words. Then I send the final project to TS.) *Iceflower485 (I'm good at narrating. Although, I'm not good at any technical stuff. Other users on the wiki can do that.) *I have a decent voice that is deep enough to actually sound like that of a real audiobook narrator. Perhaps I can lend my voice. However, I don't want to assemble a video. Let Austin do that. It's easy to lace the stories into a book. Simply place the image and a caption in one file and use the turning page feature in WMM to make it move like a book. See my "'Twas the Wiki at Christmas" for a reasonable explanation. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I-Phone jail breaking is for the devil. † 19:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *WikiBlueDude (might help with the pictures) * When I get my drawing computer back online, I could make some drafts of the clips with Windows Movie Maker and then send them to Austin, who would then improve on my basic draft. Eventually, I might even get into 3D animation and give you some 3D animated films! XTUX345 *Explorer 767 (If this turns out successful, I may contribute some animations -- expect crappiness -- and maybe find some good background music. But don't expect me to act anything out.) *Sheepman (I am a dab hand with MW Movie Maker, so I would be happy to help produce the audiobooks) * I could help out with the affiliate thing. If you do it. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh.]] 04:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC)